Never Been Like This
by nana.0.o
Summary: Salahkah karena dalam tubuh kita mengalir DARAH YANG SAMA? Aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan SEPERTI INI! Warning : no pairing, and all in Malaysia PoV


**Disclaimer :** Hidekazu Himaruya termasuk sketch Indonesia & Malaysia nya :D

**Warning :** NO PAIRING! saya nulis ini sambil membayangkan sketch Indonesia dan Malaysia yang udah digambar Himaruya-sensei. Tapi untuk yang mau nganggep ini malexmale, terserah :3 intinya ini family kok, bukan romance, hehe

**Author's Note : **Mencoba nulis hurt/comfort ato mungkin bisa masuk angst juga... mungkin. Jelek, pasti... ini bukan keahlian saya. Cuma kondisi nya lagi pas aja, saya lagi menggalau dan mellow2 gaje, semoga kalo dikeluarin lewat tulisan kayak gini hasilnya nggak jelek2 banget. untuk yang biasa nulis angst dan deskripsinya keren2 mampus, maafkan saya ikut mengotori tret ini dengan fic angst abal~ akhir kata, silahkan membaca~

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti dan masalah demi masalah terjadi. Aku sampai tidak bisa menduga lagi kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Atau mungkin hal ini memang tidak akan ada akhirnya, dan sejujurnya hal itulah yang paling kutakutkan. Mulut dan pikiranku menolak untuk mengakuinya, namun hatiku selalu berkata lain.

**_Tidak ada hal yang pasti, semua masalah pasti mempunyai penyelesaian bagaimanapun caranya._**

Logikaku mencoba membantuku untuk berpikir jernih ketika hati ini mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan. Ia seperti mengkhianatiku, meski ia bagian dari diriku sendiri.

Semua ini bermula sejak kejadian itu. Sama sekali bukan kejadian yang tak terduga. Aku tahu persis, karena kejadian itu aku sendiri yang memulai dan aku yang membuat dan perbuatanku itulah yang menjadi pemicunya. Walau tidak sedikitpun terbesit di benakku bahwa **_Ia akan marah_. _Kakakku, Indonesia akan marah padaku._**

_

* * *

_

**_Lihat, betapa berbakatnya aku. Iklan ini pasti akan menambah jumlah wisatawan yang akan berkunjung ke rumahku. Malaysia Truly Asia._**

Aku memandang puas pada layar komputerku yang memainkan iklan pendek tentang rumahku. Menggabungkan segala kekayaan budaya yang ada dengan sentuhan musik yang memukau. Usahaku selama 3 hari 3 malam ini tidak akan sia-sia. Niat awalku adalah memperlihatkan hasil karyaku ini padanya dan meminta pendapatnya. Namun kuurungkan niatku, semata-mata karena aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Dan tujuan kejutan itu pastinya untuk membuatnya **_senang_** bukan **_marah_** seperti kenyataannya sekarang.

Namun setelah iklan itu ditayangkan dan Ia melihatnya,

**_Ia marah…_**

**_Indonesia marah besar…_**

**"_BATIK ITU MILIKKU! DASAR MALING!"_**

Ia melemparku dengan barang-barang yang berada di dekatnya dengan brutal. Sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Meski sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu kalimat yang tepat untuk melakukan pembelaan diri. **_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang salah! Aku tidak salah!_**

**_Lalu kenapa dengan 'batik milikmu' kak?_**

**_Aku juga memiliki batik! Begitu juga dengan Brunei!_**

**_BATIKMU DAN BATIKKU BERBEDA! _**

**_Salahkah karena dalam tubuh kita mengalir DARAH YANG SAMA?_**

**_Membuat segala sesuatu dalam diri kita TERLALU MIRIP!_**

**_Bahkan hampir SEMUAnya!_**

**_Kita mengenakan baju yang serupa, bahasa yang serupa, adat istiadat timur yang serupa. _**

**_Bahkan sebagian besar orang lainTIDAK BISA MEMBEDAKAN KITA!_**

**_SALAHKU kah?_**

**_Aku tidak meminta DARAH INI mengalir dalam tubuhku, kak!_**

Tidak puas hanya melempar barang-barang, sumpah serapah juga keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutku yang setengah terbuka kembali menutup karena mendengarnya. Seumur hidup aku tidak akan sanggup melawan mulutnya yang kelewat tajam. Kemarahanku yang ikut meluap, tertelan begitu saja oleh teriakannya yang kencang.

Sejak saat itu, keadaan berubah menjadi semakin buruk. Ini bukan pertengkaran biasa antar saudara seperti yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang tadinya tidak kuanggap sebagai sesuatu yang serius, kini menjadi awal permasalahan yang sangat berkepanjangan. Jika kalian melihat kami sebagai manusia, mungkin ini bukan masalah yang terlalu besar. Masalahnya, kami berdua ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang personifikasi Negara.

**_Ini semua tentang harga diri…_**

Aku menghindarinya, dan ia pun menghindari bertemu denganku. Aku tahu kau menjelek-jelekan aku setiap kali bertemu nation lain. Kau bilang aku pengecut karena tidak bisa membalas perkataanmu.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu?

**_Aku membalas. Ini seperti keinginanmu, kan?_**

Kita berbagi darah yang sama, wajar saja jika tindakan kita serupa satu sama lain.

**_Kau menghinaku_**

**_Maka aku balas menghinamu_**

**_Kau berteriak padaku_**

**_Maka aku juga akan berteriak padamu _**

Masalah ini seperti tidak berujung. Dan aku sudah putus asa meramalkan akhir dari semua ini.

Setelah itu aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau sakit.

**"_Itu Karma_."** Kataku pada Singapore si pembawa berita. Singapore tidak menjawab dan berlalu, ia terlihat ragu untuk ikut campur urusanku dengan Indonesia.

Setelah Ia pergi, aku segera menuju ke dapur dan memasak. Ini gawat, tindakan dan perkataanku mulai tidak sinkron.

**_Ia masih kakakku, saudara sedarahku. _**

_._

_._

_._

Aku menyerahkan bungkusan makanan itu tanpa menatap matanya. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dan berusaha agar aku mau melihat matanya. Aku hanya sanggup melihat sampai sebatas batang hidungnya. Kini seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Mataku melebar, dan mulai timbul harapan-harapan yang selama ini mustahil bahkan hanya untuk dipikirkan.

Ia membuka bungkusan itu dan menatap bubur ayam yang kubuat. Gerakan tangannya berhenti. Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja dan berdiri menatapku.

Apa dia mau memelukku untuk mengekspresikan rasa terimakasihnya?

**_Kau terlalu berharap, Malaysia._**

'_PLAKK!'_

Tamparan itu telak mengenaiku. Panas.

"bubur ayam itu…MILIKKU! Pulang dan buatlah makanan khas-mu SENDIRI! Malaysia!"

Kini rasa panas itu tidak hanya menyelimuti pipiku, rasanya menjalar sampai kedua bola mataku, bahkan hatiku. Jarinya menunjuk tajam kearah pintu. Tidak perlu menunggunya sampai berteriak untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

Aku menahan cairan panas yang akan segera tumpah karena menggenang di depan kedua bola mataku. Air mata ini tidak akan jatuh, setidaknya tidak didepannya. Setelah melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumahnya, airmataku tumpah.

**_Aku hanya berusaha membuat makanan yang sesuai dengan seleramu! INDON!_**

_

* * *

_

_Nah, apa yang harus kumasak? Makanan khas Malaysia?_

_Hmm…_

_Tidak, dia tidak akan mau._

_Dan belum tentu sesuai dengan seleranya._

_Orang sakit hanya makan bubur. Tapi tidak mungkin aku hanya memberinya bubur, kan?_

_Aku mencari resep masakan Indonesia di internet dan menemukan resep yang sesuai._

_Bubur Ayam_

_Bahan-bahan yang diperlukan sama sekali tidak susah didapat, kecuali…_

_Apa itu cakwe?_

_Aku kembali menghadapi komputerku dan mencari tahu._

_Membuat cakwe agak repot, tapi tampaknya justru itu daya tarik dari bubur ayam Indonesia._

_

* * *

_

Untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya, Singapore memintaku menjenguk Indonesia yang semakin parah. Tampaknya ia tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah menjenguknya, sekali, dan tidak akan ada yang kedua kali. Sia-sia saja kau mengajak Brunei untuk turut membujukku.

Malamnya, ketukan kembali terdengar di pintu rumahku. Sampai kapan Singapore akan menghentikan usaha sia-sia nya?

Aku mendiamkannya, berpura-pura sudah tidur dan tidak mendengar. Namun ketukan itu tidak berhenti, justru semakin cepat dan terkesan tidak sabar. Dengan malas aku pun membuka pintu.

"In…don?"

"Hentikan panggilan jelek itu, Malaysia."

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku pedas.

Ia mengeluarkan 3 lembar kain dari sakunya, "Batik milikku… Milikmu… dan Brunei…" katanya terbata-bata sebelum akhirnya terbatuk dan jatuh di hadapanku. Aku masih punya hati dan siapapun tidak akan tahan membiarkan kakak kandungnya jatuh tergeletak di hadapannya. Aku menggendongnya di punggungku dan membawanya masuk. Dengan napas yang masih tidak stabil, ia terus menggumam…

"Maaf…maafkan kakakmu ini, Malaysia. Maafkan aku…" Bisa kurasakan cengkramannya di bahuku, menyatu dengan panas tubuhnya yang diatas suhu normal. Suara isakan dan bajuku yang ditetesi sesuatu.

_Ia…menangis?_

Aku menyuguhinya secangkir teh tarik panas. Beruntung teh buatanku dapat menghangatkan tenggorokannya dan kini ucapannya tak lagi terbata-bata.

Ia meminta maaf padaku atas segala ucapannya yang hanya didasarkan atas emosi semata, tanpa mau berpikir jernih sebelumnya.

"Tapi memang mirip, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatap ketiga kain batik yang dibawanya.

"Motifnya kan beda." Kataku akhirnya. Ia hanya merespon dengan tertawa pelan.

Konyol ya? Kita berdua harus bertengkar hebat hanya karena 3 lembar kain yang kini terpampang di meja. Akan lebih lengkap jika Brunei juga hadir disini. Namun akulah yang mengenalkan batik kepada seluruh dunia. Hanya menggunakan namaku seorang, MALAYSIA.

**_Kurasa ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Indonesia. Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab._**

"Maafkan aku juga, kak." Aku senang karena permintaan maafku disambut dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. Ia beranjak mendekatiku dan memelukku.

Hangat, tentu saja. Menyingkirkan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang demam dan suhu tubuhnya amat sangat panas, pelukannya memang selalu hangat.

Salah satu sifat yang kusuka, atau mungkin kubenci dari kakakku ini adalah, ia selalu jujur. Ia tidak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, meski terkadang hal itu justru menyakiti lawan bicaranya.

Namun saat dalam pelukannya seperti ini, aku merasakan kehangatan dari kejujurannya. Ia tulus memafkanku dan aku sama sekali tidak punya keraguan lagi untuk memaafkan dan melupakan segala sesuatu yang telah ia perbuat padaku. Ia selalu saja membuatku lupa untuk marah padanya.

"Bisakah kita membuat hak cipta batik atas Ras Melayu?"

"Hahahaha, itu bisa diatur." Katanya dengan kepercayaan diri seorang kakak.

FIN

* * *

Masalahnya sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi saya mau nulisnya pake Malaysia PoV semua. Bikin Malaysia PoV agak susah juga ternyata, semoga ini nggak jauh2 amat dari aslinya. Saya nggak bermaksud rasis, cuma kepikiran gimana tanggapan orang Malaysia mengenai masalah ini. Saya denger dari sesorang (lupa siapa #plakk) kalo batik itu emang ada di Malaysia & Brunei juga, dengan motif yang berbeda. Mirip, tapi beda. Meski masih susah untuk diidentifikasikan bedanya dimana, saking beragamnya motif batik. Sejujurnya saya juga enggak tau siapa yang bener dan siapa yang salah. Tapi semoga nanti bisa tetep jadi happy ending kayak fic ini.

udah ah, kebanyakan bacot. review untuk fic angst pertama saya? hahaha *ktawa garing* :D

PS : oh iya, kalo ada yang tinggal di jakarta, terutama jakarta timur dan berminat privat bahasa Jepang, PM saya ya :D murah lo! (maaf menjadikan ffn ladang promosi, I desperately need money)


End file.
